Dreams
by Phantom77
Summary: When Raph crashes into an old abandoned house he starts having these weird dreams. However when these dreams start messing with him while he's awake he decides to figure out what's going on once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Chapter 1

In a clear and crisp sky the stars gleamed defiantly, almost as brightly as the moon that night. For that evening was one of the rare few when the smog and industrial fumes would not mar their light.

Summer was drawing to a close. It's soft warmth lingered in the air, but a cool autumn breeze blew across the city. A promise of what it would bring in a few days time.

The rooftops were quiet, their tenants asleep. Well not all of them, but this was New York. There was always someone up. However, even so, no one noticed the two shadows that leapt from rooftop-to-rooftop, and even if they had they wouldn't have cared. Because… like I said before, this was New York. It'd take more than a pair of shadows to bat an eyelid in that city.

"Getting' a little slow Leo?" Raph teased, taking the lead. This was supposed to be a simple run, not a race, but it turned into one anyway.

"Not a chance Raph." Leo grinned. At the next rooftop he used his brother's shoulders as leverage to vault over the gap. Doing a double flip before landing just to show off a little as he took the lead.

"Alright yer good Leo," Raph shrugged, "but I'm betta."

Raph jumped of the side of the roof. Swung on the end of a light poll, which gave him enough momentum to leap in front of his brother. Not wanting to lose the lead again, Raph turned every leap every jump from one roof to another into an acrobatic stunt. Sometimes he would have to veer of course, but it worked. He was really gaining speed.

Speed that Leo was starting to worry about. They had already gone way off the intended path. They were in an old part of the city. A part were over half of the houses were built before color photographs were invented. A part that they hadn't ran through for quite a while….

"Raph! Slow Down!" Leo yelled.

"So ya can steal the lead? Not a chance! Ha ha!" Raph laughed. He somersaulted backward onto the next ledge. The jump was a little short. So he landed on the ledge, but he's overestimated the strength of the wood.

It shattered under the force of Raph's weight.

"Whoahoa!!!" He shouted as he fell forward. Raph instinctively grabbed his Sais and jabbed one into the wall. It stopped his fall but the rest of his body continued to swing in an arch towards the widow.

The window was as fragile as the wood, so it too shattered. Raining glass fragments as the turtle dropped into the room.

"Raph!" Leo yelled.

Leo practically flew past the rooftops that had separated the two. He jumped through the broken window, being careful to avoid the shatter glass, and bent over his brother.

"Raph are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Raph groaned rubbing his arm. A few glass shards dropped to the floor and his hand came back tinged with blood. It wasn't much, but he could guess that he probably had shallow cuts all over.

After scanning the room and listening for movement, or some sign of alarm, Leo relaxed his protective stance. The house appeared to be abandoned. "Jeez, Raph." Leo sighed, "Your lucky you didn't kill yourself."

"Yeah, sure." Raph shrugged, allowing Leo to help him up.

Normally Raph would want to argue, but…

There was something about that room didn't sit quite right with him. Sure the house was abandoned, one look around the room told you that. I mean, no one allows a room to become that dusty and so full of cobwebs that the whole room looked like it had snowed, if you're living in the house. Even if the room was empty, which this one was.

Even the old fashioned wallpaper didn't want to stay on the walls. It might have been a pink or red at one time, but it was too faded to tell. The little yellow flowers were still visible and the white painted wood made it faintly look like a child's room. Or at least it once was….

It was just… too empty… too quiet…

"_Ha. If Mikey ever heard me say that he'd never let me hear da end of it.",_ Raph thought snickering, but even has they left Raph couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

……………………………………………………………………….

Inside the empty, quiet house something stirred….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Faster. Faster.. He was almost there. The sun was shinning. Warm and bright. He can feel the wind whipping past him, snapping his red ninja mask tales… Almost there._

_The motorcycle is just purring beneath him. It's the perfect machine. Sleek. Powerful, and totally the best bike he's ever ridden…_

_Lean into the turn. The crowd roars. He left his competitors behind. They're still trying to catch him, but he has a major lead…_

_Just a little farther… A little more… Just a little more and he'll win the race… He can see the finish line. April is standing on the platform, waving the checkered flag…_

_Time seems to object. Everything starts going in slow motion. 'No! Not yet!' he wants to yell but the words don't come out. _

_Stubbornly he wills his bike to move to reach the finish line, to win, but it's like wading in thick mud. His bike slows to a crawl._

_He wanted to yell, or scream, but mainly he was getting ticked off. Not an unusual emotion._

_Suddenly the scenery wavered and changed completely. Before he can look at where he is the bike blasts forward as if it was suddenly released. Regaining it's the power and speed in the blink of an eye._

_He turns and leans with the bike trying to regain control. He eventually succeeded, and looked around. _

_He was back in the city. He was riding in the middle of the road, and yellow streetlights illuminated it at regular intervals. But… But something is wrong._

_Everything is black. No moon. No stars, and none of the buildings are lit. Besides the streetlights there are no other forms of light, and there are no people, not even a pigeon. It was like he was the last living soul on earth…_

_And… Worst of all, that bad feeling had returned._

_He realized that he wasn't driving the bike anymore. Yes he felt his body move to drive it, but its direction was its own._

_Left. Right, and another right. The bike stops._

_That house looms before him. Twice as tall as it was in real life. Twice as tall and twice as foreboding._

'_It is too quiet!' he wants to say, 'Damn It! Make some sort of noise!'_

_Was that…? Crying?_

_Yes. Someone was crying…_

_He walks up the steps to the house. It seems to radiate fear like a thick ooze, but that is were the crying is coming from… So he continues._

_He opens the door, and walks into an empty room. Lit only by the yellow beams from the streetlights that trickle through the widow curtains._

_He looks around, but sees no one. The crying, however, gets louder._

'_Hey um…where are ya?' he asks the walls._

_The crying suddenly stops…_

'_Hello?' he asks._

'_Help me.' Calls a small voice, and the room starts oozing blood._

…………………………………………………………………………

Raph bolted upright in bed. Struggling against his tangled sheets.

"Breathe Raph. Breathe." He tells himself. Forcing his lungs to move in and out at regular intervals. It's a meditation technique Master Splinter had taught him years ago. Though he rarely used it.

The technique worked, and he was able to get out of bed.

"Shell that was bad." Raph moaned, and decided to see how Donnie was doing.

Turtle Genius was working in his lab, of course. Working, yet again, late into the night. He knew Don would be awake. So there was no need to check on him, but right now he just needed to be around someone else.

"Hey Don." Raph said, "How's it comin'?"

"Oh, hey Raph." Don replied, "I haven't found any more of Master Splinter's data bits yet, but I'm working on it."

Don glanced at Raph. He knew that shadowy eyed expression, and he knew what usually caused it.

"But that's not why you're here." Don says absentmindedly, and turning to face Raph adds, "How bad was the nightmare."

Raph shrugs, but Don expected as much. Raph, unlike Mikey, never talks about his nightmares.

"Well… Feel free to crash on the couch." Don sighs.

"Hm. Thanks," Raph smirks. Normally he would have gladly taken the offer. There was just something about the sound of his brother systematically clicking computer keys that could always ease him back to sleep. Tonight however, "but I think I'll take a walk."

"That bad?" Don asks, but Raph is already leaving the lab.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Don called after him, but Raph didn't seem to hear him. Don sighed, but went back to work. Whatever it was Raph could handle it, or at least, that's what his brother hoped.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Ya know Raphie, ta be honest I didn't expect ya ta want ta run tonight. Ever since you guys came back from the future ya haven't been up for a good three in da mornin' goon bashin'." Casey said.

Raph had meet up with Casey topside, and the two were running over the rooftops. Casey found it odd that Raph hadn't wanted to take their bikes, since it was easier to find street punks from ground level, but hey, if his buddy wanted to run they'd run.

"You should be talkin'." Raph smirked, "Haven't ya been keepin' your _fiancée_ company at night."

Casey blushed a bright red, and a few unintelligible sounds escaped him. The guys knew that he and April were getting married. Shell, Raph had helped Casey pick out the ring, but still… He and April had been very careful about their… Uh… sleepovers. They thought that no one knew….

"Relax big guy." Raph chuckled giving Casey a friendly punch on the arm. "I haven't told anyone… yet."

"Great." Casey groaned. He jumped to the next building mumbling something under his breath about how ninjas could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Raph shook his head and followed. He had pushed the nightmare to the back of his mind, but the cold feeling in his gut refused to go away.

"_Bbbbbrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg!!!" _A store alarm wails somewhere close by.

"Sounds like trouble." Raph grins and bolts towards the siren.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Stay Down! Unless you want a fucking bullet in yer head, Stay Down!" The punk yelled. The mom and pop Vietnamese couple that ran the store were quick to do as he said and hug the floor. While the gunman kept his sights on the two, one gangbanger raided the register while seven more grabbed snacks of the shelves.

"Nine dragon goons." Raph counted.

"Too easy." Casey grinned. He leaped down the fire escape and landed on the ground with a thud. Ten times louder than Raph who followed his friend swiftly and quietly like a living shadow.

"Goongala!" Case shouted as the two of them ran head first into the fray.

* * *

AN: I know this is kind of slow right now, but at least this chapter is longer than the last. PLZ review, if I don't recieve any then I'm afraid that either the fic or my writing style sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (standard disclaimer) I own nothing, with the execption of OCs those characters are mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

_He is back in the room. The shards of shattered glass from the broken window behind him shine with the yellow light from the streetlights outside, while the rest of the room is shrouded in blacks and grays._

_The faded red wallpaper with its little yellow flowers mocked him with its decay. It was too empty. Something is wrong with this place…_

_He looks around. He shouldn't be here. There's something nagging at him, and he has that bad feeling again…. He walks toward the door, not knowing why._

_He opens the door, and it swings open easily and without a sound._

_He steps out into the hallway. Just a long strand of floor lined with closed doors. His hands went to his sai but they weren't there. This didn't surprise him though. He had a feeling that even if he had his weapons, they wouldn't do that much good._

_There was a flash. A swift movement he caught in the corner of his eye, but when he looked, all he saw was the hallway._

_He walked out into the middle of it. 'Ya shouldn't be here' his instincts were screaming, but he ignored it._

_The end of the hallway was a dead end. A semi-circle end table with a broken vase seemed to draw his attention. There was just… just something about it._

_He started walking towards it. Every floorboard squeaked in protest, but he continued._

_A flash._

_He turns._

_Nothing there... just a closed door._

_He walks forward. Then a flash._

_Opposite side, turns to see._

_Nothing there._

_He growls. Hates not knowing,_

_what's behind,_

_those shadows._

_Walks toward the table, another flash._

_'Damnit! Where are you!' he shouts… nothing moves._

_Looks behind him, around him,_

_nothing…_

_He turns around. Towards the table…_

_He tried to jump back but his feet wouldn't move._

_It was a doll. A huge life-sized doll. Homemade, and shaped into what was once a cute cartoon-ish turtle. Standing right in front of him._

_But it was all wrong. No one makes a kid's doll like that, **that** big. And it was… bleeding._

_No. Not bleeding, but splattered with blood. Someone else's blood._

_He couldn't take his eyes off it._

_Then its neck, twisted and broken, slowly lifted its head._

_With two black marbles for eyes it stared at him. He couldn't look away from those eyes, and they drew him in._

_He could see his own reflection in those glossy eyes._

_Deeper,_

_Looking deeper._

_His reflection… changed._

_One second it was him __the next…_

_A little girl. So small, so lost._

_Her reflection looked up. She was crying, and so was the doll._

………………………………………………………………

"**Raph!**" Casey yelled.

Raph snapped back to attention. He rolled to the side, but not quick enough to dodge the bullet that grazed his arm.

His lips formed a curse, but a gangbanger came after him. This one had a bat, a metal one.

Still awkward on his feet, the bat landed a few good blows, but Raph managed to grab it when the punk had tried to smack his head again.

"Bad choice." Raph growled, yanking the bat out of the punk's hands and knee capping him with it.

The punk collapsed, screaming, and Raph tossed the bat. He wobbled away from the punk. Casey was taking care of the rest of them. So he leaned his shell against of the stores shelves and sat down. Causing a small cascade of candy bars to tumble down.

"God florescent lights are bright." He groaned rubbing his temples, trying to look at the linoleum floor instead.

A whimper made him turn his head to the side. The Vietnamese couple, mainly the woman, was looking at him like a pair of frightened kids, afraid of the boogyman.

Raph opened his mouth to say something, to give them some small comfort. Since he really was more sympathetic than Mikey gave him credit for. When he did, though, the woman cringed. Raph sighed. Of course, he should've known. It wasn't the robbery that was scaring them. It was him, the monster.

Shaking his head, Raph managed to tell Casey not to forget to take the security camera tape before he blacked out.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys and gals liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:My thanks goes out to everyone that has taken the time to review my fic so far. I've had the longest case of writer's block recently and your words gave me a well needed confidence boast. Thanks again and enjoy!

Disclaimer:OC's are mine, everyone and everything else isn't.

* * *

Chapter 4

Half asleep and barely conscious, Raph could hear what was being said outside the infirmary.

"Look Leo I don't know wha to say!" Casey shouted, "One sec he was fine, and da next he totally spacin'! It was like da lights were on but nobody was home!"

"But right in the middle of a fight Case…" Another voice, _"Mikey"_Raph thought. It was the only thought he could manage to form in his hazy mind.

"I ain't lying to ya!" Casey defended.

"Are you sure he spaced out **before** he was hit by the baseball bat?" That was a different voice, Donnie.

"Honest! I'll swear it on a bible if I hafta." Casey defended.

An awkward silence followed. No one had any idea what to make of it, but after a few moments Leo said,

"Alright. Here's what we're going to do…"

Raph's tired mind stopped listening. _"Of course fearless would come up with something…"_Raph smirked as everything started fading away.

……………………………………………………………

_The sky was orange. It was an hour until sunset, but the summer season made it unreasonably warm. People were everywhere, strangers but friendly people._

_He was on the sidewalk, in plain view, but no one was afraid of him. However, that wasn't the only thing wrong with this picture._

_The city… The city wasn't the same. The buildings looked older. They were the kind of houses you'd see in an old photograph, a really old photograph, and the people…_

_They stuff they were wearing reminded him of that movie April made them watch. What was it now…? Oh yeah, Titanic. That was it._

_It was like he was in an old movie, or a time capsule._

_Two women, talking to each other, were walking down the sidewalk. He couldn't hear their voices. That's why he didn't notice them until it was too late to step out of the way._

_He looked up. Saw them, but didn't bump into them. The women just went through him, like ghosts. Or… Was he the ghost?_

_He started walking up the street. Didn't know why, it was like his feet had minds of their own._

_Everything passed through him while he walked, but he didn't mind. He was used to being invisible._

_When his feet stopped he stifled a gasp. Standing before him was the house. The same house he crashed into and the same house that's been haunting his sleep…._

_…._

_He stood on the stoop, looking up._

_He knew something bad was going to happen. That bad sinking feeling had returned, and he continued to stare at the door._

_"Please."_

_The little girl's voice was so quiet, and scared. He barely heard it, but that did it. He marched up the steps and defiantly went through the door. Kids drove him nuts, but he wouldn't stand by when one was in trouble._

_"Marie would you get the turkey ready?"_

_"Yes mother."_

_"Peter set the table please?"_

_An older woman, their mother most likely, was racing around the house. She was doing odd jobs, preparing dinner, getting ready for a guest from what he could gather from their conversations. While all around her, her kids where running around doing odd jobs too._

_"Where's Peggy?" One of the girls asked._

_"Still upstairs." Peter replied motioning towards the stairs._

_"She's playing pretend while we're working down here, and father's sick." Another girl, an older one, criticized, "How RUDE."_

_"Don't be mean Kate." Marie told the older girl, who only shrugged her off._

_"Peter," The mother began, "would you take this tray up to your father? If he keeps something down he may be able to sit up for dinner tonight."_

_"Of course mother." Peter agreed. The boy kind of reminded him of Leo. So he followed Peter upstairs, besides none of the girls downstairs sounded like the girl who had called out for help._

_At the top of the stairs he froze. It was the same hallway, newer, but the same one._

_'Of course it was da same hallway!' He scolded himself, 'It's apart of da house, duh!'_

_Peter opened the fourth door on the left. "Hello father I brought some of mother's chicken noodle soup." Peter went in the door but he didn't follow the kid._

_Instead he headed for the second door on the right, and opened it._

_He was right. It had been a child's room. The red wallpaper with its little yellow flowers was new. A white canopy bed was up against one wall, and a matching dresser against the other. A dollhouse and little toys were scattered on the floor._

_Sitting in the middle of the floor, hugging her knees, the little girl. The girl from before, the one he saw before, reflected in the doll's eyes._

_Her brown curly hair covered her face, hiding the tears that occasionally fell on her pink dress._

_"Hey." He whispered gently, and to his surprise she looked up._

_"The bad thing is going to happen again." She whimpered._

_"What bad thing?" He asked kneeing down next to her._

_"You'll see." She whispered, and downstairs a window was smashed in._

…………………………………………………………………

The lair was ghostly quiet. Leo was out checking the convince store for any clues. While Mikey and Casey were going through every step of the route Raph had taken, and Don…

Don waited in his lab. Being the only one of the guys with a hint of medical knowledge, a subject he'd taken up after Leo's poisoning during the Battle Nexus tournament, Don was the only one who could watch over Raph.

"Not that I can do any good" Don mumbled.

He had already ran a toxin screen, nothing. A physical examination proved nothing, and his attempts to CAT scan Raph's head yielded nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for data concerning an over stimulated portion of Raph's brain, but that particular section governed one's dreams. So…

So Don could only hope that Raph's dreams were good ones, and pray that one of his brother's came home with an answer. Since he certainly couldn't find one.

_"beepbeepbeepbeepbeepBEEPBEEPBEEEP!!!"_

Raph's heart monitor was going nuts. He started writhing on the bed, sweating buckets, and punching at the air. As if he was fighting off an enemy.

"Get away! Get Lost! STOP! Leave Her Alone You Fucking Bastard!" Raph snarled.

"Raph! RAPH!" Don screamed. He grabbed Raph's shoulders, but the turtle struggled harder than before.

"Raph wake up! It's just a dream!" Don yelled, "It's just a dream!"

"DON'T! Don't! Don't. don't." Raph repeated, becoming quieter and quieter each time. He stopped thrashing too, and slowly sank back into the bed. The heart monitor, however, was still racing, though a little slower than before.

"Wake up Raph." Don said, still holding on to his brother's shoulders.

"…"

Don waited, and, slowly, Raph opened his eyes.

"Thank God." Don sighed. He had never been one for religion, but times like these always left Donatello with the urge to thank some celestial life-creating being.

Raph sat up, brushing aside Don, and plunged his face into his hands.

_"Am I seeing things,"_ Don thought, _"or is Raph shaking?"_

"Raph…?" Don asked.

Raph sprang from the infirmary bed and marched into the lab.

"Whoa! Raph take it easy." Don protested, but Raph didn't seem to hear him.

On the main supercomputer Raph pulled up a search engine and typed in three words.

"'Peggy MacInshire 1913.'" Don read.

He clicked on a link and Don saw Raph visibly stiffen as the old newspaper article popped up.

* * *

AN: I know it's a slow chapter, but an essential one.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:OCs are mine, everything else isn't.

* * *

Chapter 5

"MacInshire Family Massacre Ends Killing Spree'." Don read, "'On the night of July 7 1913 Mr. And Mrs. MacInshire as well as their four children, Peter, Kathryn, Marie, and Peggy MacInshire were viciously murdered. The assault took place in their own home, 833 West White road…' West White… Wait. Isn't that the address of the house you crashed into?"

Raph continued to stare at the article. Don wasn't sure if he was intentionally being ignored, or if this was some sort of symptom of whatever was ailing Raph.

So he just kept reading.

The article went on to describe how a pair of murders, Norman Curr and Dick Swaysi, had broke into the house sometime around sunset. The duo had been on a killing spree. The Razorblades, as they had been named, had already committed multiple murders before the MacInshire family, using their signature weapon for which they were named.

Don tried not to look at the black and white photos. In 1913 the police didn't try to screen the press from the crime, so the story was littered with pictures of the murdered family. They were… bloody, to say the least.

Mr. MacInshire had been sick with a nasty cold that fateful day. So he had been easily overpowered, and his young son Peter (13) tried to defend his mother and sisters. However he was small for his age, and two against one have never been good odds. The women… well, Don tried not to read into the details of their deaths, but they were slow and painful.

Around 8:30 Mr. MacInshire's boss, Mr. Wellsworth, arrived at the house. He and the family had planed to have dinner together, a dinner that Mr. Wellsworth was late to, since he had to pick up his twin brother, Detective Frank Wellsworth, from the train station. The visit had been a surprise and Mr. Wellsworth hoped that his tardiness would be forgiven and that Mrs. MacInshire had made enough for one more. It had been a long train ride from Pennsylvania and Detective Wellsworth was ravishing.

The brothers arrived too late to save the family, but the Switchblades were still, Don shivered, enjoying themselves. Sick bastards.

Anyway, long story short, the Wellsworth brothers subdued the murderers and when the article was written Norman Curr and Dick Swaysi were locked up and awaiting trial.

_"I hope they fried in the electric chair."_ Don thought. Though a pacifist, people like Norman Curr and Dick Swaysi made Don's skin crawl, and owed their due punishment in his eyes.

Raph didn't read the editorial. He didn't need to. He had been there, saw it all, in his dream. Though Raph didn't think it was a just a dream anymore.

There was one picture that caught Raph's eye more than any other. It was a picture of Peggy MacInshire, before that night.

She was playing with her siblings. She was happy, and laughing. The picture captured her sitting on a swing holding a homemade turtle doll in her lap.

Smaller, but it was the same turtle doll.

Without another word Raph ran into the garage.

"Raph!" Don protested, "Raph wait up!"

* * *

An: Sorry about the short chapter but the orgin of the creature/ghost/whatever has always been my favorite part of a suspense story.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: My thanks goes out to Krayla Pipher and Starfire 201. Your confidence building reviews helped me to write this fic so quickly. Thank you. Now drum roll please! All the peices are now in place. So without any ado I present the action packed final chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:While the TMNT are on my Christmas list I doubt Santa will bring me them. Oh well, I'll be happy just to get the new movie.  
FYI: If anyone who's reading this doesn't watch tmnt: back to the sewers just know that the hauler is the guys' garbage truck looking vehicle.

* * *

Chapter 6

Raph, ignoring Don, hoped into the driver's seat of the hauler and revved the engine.

"Raph!" Don shouted. He managed to grab the driver's side door forcing Raph to keep it open.

"Raphael!" Don insisted, "What's wrong with you?! You just had your shell handed to you and you want to go gallivanting around the city!? Are you insane?"

"Donnie let go of da door." Raph growled.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Don wouldn't give in.

"…"

"Raph." Don sighed, "… Fine. We'll go where ever you want, but I'm driving."

…………………………………………………………

"You can't be serious."

"And yer da one that complains that I don't talk to you guys enough." Raph huffed, "Jeez hypocrite much."

Don shut up after that. I mean, it's not like he didn't want to believe his brother, but… It was just too unreal…. Admittedly, they had seen unbelievable stuff before: aliens, androids, time travel, evil clones, parallel dimensions and so on, but Don just couldn't wrap his head around the idea that a ghost from 1913 was haunting Raph's dreams.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Look Don. I don't know wha ta tell ya? I ain't even sure I believe it myself," Raph replied, "but dat house is where this whole mess started and dat's where it's gunna end."

…………………………………………………………

That particular neighborhood didn't have any alleys or back streets, so Don had to park the hauler right in front of the house. Not very ninja like, but it couldn't be helped.

Raph stood on the stoop for a moment, just like he had in his dream, and looked up. The house wasn't nearly as looming as it had been, and if Raph could have take a few steps to the right he could've seen the broken window he had smashed into.

A slight breezed brushed by them, playing with their mask tails a little before it disappeared.

"Let's go." Raph said and walked through the front door.

The parlor was empty. Well, except for a ton of cobwebs and chair or two, skeletons of what they once were, and, like in Raph's first dream, lit only by the light from the streetlamps outside.

Don shivered. His photographic memory matching the newspaper photo's to the layout of the house.

"Upstairs." Raph muttered, just to break the silence.

Don nodded and followed him. The wood squeaked with every step.

At the top of the stairs Raph walked towards the second door on the right, Peggy's room.

Opening the door wide Don couldn't stiffen the gasp that escaped him. For sitting in the middle of the floor, was Peggy.

"How?" Don breathed stepping forward, but as soon as he stepped into the room her image wavered, became transparent, and then disappeared all together.

"What…?" Don began, but Raph shushed him.

He stepped gingerly into the room. The dust swirled with each footstep.

"Ok… Um. Peg?" Raph asked the empty room. Jeez he felt like an idiot.

There was a sudden drop in temperature, and the cobwebs to the side of the room began to swing. Don would've said that it was just the broken window that let the breeze inside except… there wasn't any wind outside.

"Look Peg. Ya gotta tell me what ya want, or I can't help you." Raph shrugged.

…………………………………………………………………………

_The room was new. Any sign of decay is gone, and Peggy's furniture is back. However the light coming through the windows is too bright, way too bright. It cast everything in the room into either glistening white light or pitch-black shadow._

_Peggy was standing in the middle of the room, but neither the light nor the shadow seemed to touch her. She looked up at him with scared eyes, and whispered,_

"_I want to go home."_

"_Home?" He asked, "But isn't this house…?"_

"_No." She interrupted, "Not anymore."_

_He didn't know what to say. What could you say to a dead kid?_

"_I'm so scared." Peggy whimpered, "Everyone else has moved on."_

"_Moved on? Ya mean… ta the other side?… Heaven?" He asked. _

_She nodded. "Mother stayed with me the longest. Begged me to come with her, because if I go __they__ have to go. Go to the bad place where they belong, but… I can't leave him. I can't."_

"_They. Him. Ya got ta give me more information here kid." He asked._

_Peggy hugged her arms to her chest, and sniffled like she was holding back tears._

"_Hey. Hey, come on now." He tried to sooth her. He kneeled don't next to Peggy, and tried rubbing her back. While this seemed to calm her down he realized that she had no texture. This seems impossible but the only thing his touch could relay was that she was solid. However, even that didn't seem to be true._

"_I can't go without him." She cried, "I just can't"_

"_Who are ya talkin' about kiddo?" He asked._

"_Robby." Peggy whimpered._

_Before he could ask who Robby was she started to change. Her body rippled, like a pond when a rock is thrown into it. Cuts started opening up on her skin, dripping rivers of blood._

"_Peggy!" He shouted, concerned and alarmed._

_She looked down at her blood covered self, and with fear in her eyes looked over his shoulder._

_He turned to follow her gaze._

_Standing in the doorway were two men. Bleached rubbery flesh hung loosely from their decaying muscle. Blackened bones jutted out were no flesh remained. Eye balls dangled from sockets and tattered gray jumpsuits draped unevenly over them._

"_Hello Peggy." Rasped the voice of the first one. Most of the skin around the left side of his mouth had rotted away, revealing brown animal like teeth frozen in a twisted smile._

_He stood up, blocking their view of Peggy. His sai were gone, no surprise, but he set himself into a defensive stance anyway._

_"I think its time for you ta go ta hell." He growled._

"_Not if we can help it." The other hissed, and lunged at him._

………………………………………………………………

"Raph get down!"

Donnie tackled Raph just in time to avoid the board. It slammed into the wall shattering into splinters.

"Wha…?" Raph grumbled. Does everyone have to hit him when he's coming outta these dreams, visions, whatever?

In the hallway floorboards ripped away from nails and rocketed into the room. They tried to dodge, but one managed to nail Donnie on the head.

"Don!" Raph shouted. He hugged the floor as another volley flew his way, and then bolted towards the door. Grabbing the edge he slammed it shut, and leaned on it with all his weight.

"You OK?" Raph asked, struggling to keep the door shut.

"Just a flesh wound." Don hissed whipping away a dribble of blood, and then adding his own weight to the door. "A better question is what the shell is that?" He added.

"That article say anythin' about those bastards diein' in prison?" Raph replied.

"No. But they're here too! Great." Don moaned.

Another volley hit the door, all together this time, and the resulting shock pushed Raph and Don off the door for a second. It wouldn't hold much longer.

"Yeah. Turns out that if Peggy still here they don' have ta go ta hell." Raph said, bracing for the next round.

"Sound's like one of Mikey's monster movies, but Ok. Why is she still here? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to hang around with the bastards who killed me." Don asked. He grabbed his Bo staff and angled it between the floor and the door. It helped a little, but not much.

"I donno." Raph shrugged, "It's about some guy named…"

Raph faintly heard his brother ranting about how any guy Peggy would've know during her life-time would be long dead now, but Raph's mind blanked out on him.

Then he saw the picture again. The one where she was on the swing… holding the turtle doll.

The doll.

_"Robby was always my best friend." Peggy's voice whispered in Raph's ear, "He would play with me forever. Let me talk to him about anything, and protect me from the monsters under the bed."_

"The doll."

"What?" Don asked.

"The doll." Raph repeated, "Her turtle doll named Robby is still in da house!"

"Alright, but where is it. And how are we supposed to get to it?" Don asked.

_"The night the bad men came I didn't want him to get hurt. So I hid him somewhere safe."_

"Wait. Where did they find her? Quick Don where did they find her body?" Raph asked

"Uh… Let me think." Don mumbled mentally flipping over the article.

Another round hit, a huge crack appeared in the door.

"Hurry up brainiac!" Raph shouted.

"The staircase!" Don realized, "There's a crawlspace under the staircase, and that's where they found her!"

"Alright then! Ready or not!" Raph jumped away from the door and drew his sai. Don managed to grab his Bo before the door smashed open.

Raph screamed a battle cry and leaped into the hall. Spinning and slicing his sai so fast that any board that came close to him was broken into pieces.

Don just shook his head and followed his brother into the hall covering him.

As they made their way down the stairs the phantom murderers started getting desperate. The boards continued to fly at them, but now they were accompanied by nails, spider webs and even what remained of the furniture.

"Dat all ya got?!" Raph taunted. While Donnie hoped that his brother wasn't seriously enjoying this.

At the bottom of the stairs Raph pulled open the door to the crawlspace.

"_**HA**__**AUUUS**__**SSS!!!!**__**"**_The ghost of Dick Swaysi loomed out of the opening. The transparent phantom appeared to be dangling as much flesh as he could. His eye's glowed a devilish red and his tongue leaped out like a twisting snake.

"Outta my way ugly!" Raph snarled, marching straight through the ghost. Which made the image waver and disappear like cloud of frail mist.

"Jeez." Don mumbled still recovering from the sight. Sometimes he wondered if Raph had any fear in him at all, and faced the flying objects still hurling at them.

Inside the crawlspace Raph managed to turn on a light.

"Come on Peg. Where'd ya put him?" He mumbled.

He shuffled around the area. Looking behind boxes, uncovering mountains of dust yielded nothing. A dark red spot still stained the floor but Raph tried not to look at it much.

"Have you found it yet?" Don asked outside.

"Keep 'em busy!" Raph shouted back, but from the sound of it Donnie would tire pretty soon.

"Come on!" Raph mumbled.

His head it the hanging light bulb, and it swayed from side to side. A shimmer caught Raph eye, next to the wall. There was a broken broad in the wall all the way in the back.

Raph plunged his hand into the dark space....

There! His hand grabbed something soft. Pulling it out of the hole the light from the bulb gleamed off the black marbles of the turtle doll's eyes.

_"Robby" Peggy's voice whispered._

_"KKYYAAAHHHHH!!!"_

The deep screech seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The whole house began to shake. Throwing dust all over the place.

"Raph!" Don yelled.

"I got 'im!" Raph shouted grinning. He got out of the crawlspace, and they raced to the door.

The parlor seemed to stretch, making the distance to the door longer than it should be, but they kept running.

_"NNNOOOooooo!!!" Screamed the phantoms._

"_Hurry this way!" Peggy appeared out of nowhere. _

She ran towards the door with them laughing and smiling, just like in the photo. The door glowed with a strange but comforting light. While the shadows moved to gather behind them, gathering heat as they went.

The front door swung open so easily. Five figures were silhouetted against the light, and at the sight of them Peggy smile grew bigger and here joyous laugh louder.

_"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She giggled._

Raphael and Donatello never remembered running as fast as they did, but with each step the light strengthened them ever further.

_"NNNNooooooo!!!!" The murderers screamed behind them._

The heat was almost unbearable on their shells.

A final leap and Raph, Don, and Peggy were through the doorway. As time stood still for a moment the terrapin brothers stole a glance behind them.

The rotting spirits of Norman Curr and Dick Swaysi were being swallowed by the darkness. The tentacles of a monstrous demon wrapped around their twisted forms and plunged them into the roaring flames.

_"Thank you."_

The sound of Peggy's voice helped them yank their eyes away from the sight. She stood with her family, unharmed and happy. She held up a newer and spirit version of Robby, and giggled,

_"And Robby says thank you too."_

"No problem kid." Raph grinned and in an instant they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

On the outskirts of New York City there was a large graveyard. Where the MacInshire family, like many fairly wealthy families of the time, had built a sizable crypt on their family plot.

It was a long drive, but after a heated argument on whether or not it was morally right to break into a tomb, Raph won a philosophical debate with Donatello for the first time ever. A feat that was quite an achievement, really.

The stone slab however was harder to budge, and it took both of them and a lengthy explanation about leverage and Newton's laws to get it open.

Peggy MacInshire's coffin wasn't hard to find. The murder had ended the family line, so no new additions had been made since. Hence it was close to the door.

Raph had wanted to put the doll inside the coffin, but that was where Don held firm. Embalming techniques of 1913 weren't exactly up to 20th century standards, and after 90 some odd years of decomposition the list of life ending bacteria went on and on and on. So it was Raph's turn to give in.

They left the crypt with Robby the Turtle sitting on top of Peggy's coffin and, despite their surroundings, with light and happy hearts.

It was a feeling and an experience that neither of them would ever forget.

-The End-

* * *

AN: Not exactly a bang, but I felt it desrved something more at the end of chapter 6. I hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no events in this fic were based on real life events. No matter how much we would like the guys to be real. XP


End file.
